


Support

by asimpleword



Series: 4 Word Prompts [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleword/pseuds/asimpleword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please, come with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

 

Reid stands, shoulders hunched, wide eyes beginning to well with tears he doesn't want to shed, in front of Morgan. He wrings his hands, a nervous habit Morgan picked up on the first day he met Reid. He looks impossibly vulnerable for how strong he really is.

The sadness in his expression hurts Morgan more than anything. The fear that Morgan will say no is clear, despite the fact he'd never abandon Reid when he needed him. Not ever. Morgan will be there for Reid as long as he's allowed.

"Please, come with me." He croaks, voice hoarse with pain. He shouldn't have to ask. As if Morgan would ever say no. He steps closer, and runs his hand through Reid's hair with an intimacy he doesn't often show.

"Of course, Reid. You don't even have to ask."

"T-thank you." Reid's reply is quiet, muffled by Morgan's shoulder as he tucks his face into Morgan's body and shudders. It's the first time Reid cries.

Morgan holds him tight even as he sinks to the kitchen floor and sobs and proclaims how it's not fair. Nothing's fair and he hates it. Hates it so much. Morgan hates it too, even if he has no idea what it's like to go through what Reid is going through right now. Listening to his pretty boy in pain, so much pain, makes his heart hurt and his eyes sting. But he tries his damnedest to be what Reid needs right now.

❯ ❯ ❯

The next day is Diana's funeral. Reid only makes it through a third of what he'd wanted to say before he has to stop because his voice wobbles too much and emotion clogs his throat to the point of being painful. After it's all over, and Reid has said goodbye, Morgan drives him back to their home and helps him out of his suit.

Reid doesn't say much as they change into more comfortable clothes, in fact, doesn't say anything other than a whispered thank you. He crawls onto the couch, and Morgan follows without having to be asked. He pulls Reid close, hands providing as much comfort as they can as Reid well and truly cries for the second time since learning of Diana's death. 

It's going to take a long time for Reid to be better again, and Morgan is prepared for the struggle ahead. He loves Reid, more than anything, and this isn't going to break or change anything between them. They're strong. A big part of their relationship is the comfort they provide each other, the ability to understand what the other needs and be exactly that. Communication is important, even if they're not the best at being vocal with their needs. Words don't always need to be said to understand each other.

Right now is one of the times where physical touch means more than anything Morgan could say to Reid. He tugs Reid further into his side and wraps a blanket around the two of them while the tv quietly plays as a source of background noise. Reid is no longer crying, but there's an occasional sniffle that indicates he isn't feeling much better.

"Thank you." Reid whispers, so much differently than when he'd said it in the kitchen.

"No problem, pretty boy. I'm always gonna have your back."

Reid's lips twitch with the beginnings of a smile, and Morgan watches as Reid takes his first step toward starting to heal.


End file.
